


Influence

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, DIgital Marketing, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: This one Derek Hale has got Stiles completely confused…





	Influence

The first time Stiles saw Derek in action, he was in the queue at the coffee shop just behind him. Being a digital marketer, Stiles was in the habit of looking at people' phone screen if he saw them scrolling. If it was a conversation he turned his head, if it was facebook he rolled his eyes but still kept looking if the feed was not too obnoxious, and if it was Instagram, he would try to see what the masses liked and craved. The dude before him, broody looking but in a hot way, was scrolling through his insta feed rather slowly. He was not one of the ‘likers’ who liked every post they came across, nor the ‘latters’ one who went scrolling through feeds like a race with one or two likes they would scroll back up to give. No the guy was scrolling slow, looking at what was before him and then liking one or two.

The guy’s feed was an eclectic one, with flora and fauna research, fossils, architecture, food, travel, basically curated. Each shot was aesthetically pleasing but not in the pastel vibe way and he also kept stopping to see some of the vids that had no relation to each other. There were a few cat pics and puppies too, but there was a technology too, and Stiles was intrigued. Then suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar post that Stiles himself had created just the day before for a dentist who was using some new technique. The guy stopped at the post, enlarged the pic, read the whole intro and even checked out the comments. Satisfied somewhat the guy gave it a like and went back to his slow scrolling. The barista took his order then and Stiles caught a Derek at the order. Mildly piqued, Stiles gave his order next and went and sat at a booth to wait.

There were some emails Stiles had to send and so by the time his name was called, he had forgotten about the guy and was ready to head to the office from his break. He took his drink, pulled out his phone and went to check on the post he had seen Derek like. Good thing he was outside as he spat out a mouthful of coffee into the air as he saw the post. The likes had quadrupled within 15 minutes. Beacon Hills wasn’t that big a ground for digital marketing as it was and their aim had been conservative when they started this post, but now, within 15 minutes since Stiles last checked, the likes had reached into the 5th figure and he stood with his mouth open. No posts of his has grabbed such a quick a quick amount of likes within such a fricking short time. Stiles suddenly remembered the guy, Derek and wondered if he was an influencer come to Beacon Hills, as most were already known to them.

Lydia Martin led the Beacon Hills area with her designer everything and very artful done pics of her dog Prada. She got a huge number of likes and anything she posted had a very steep incline of likes but this Derek guy has just bowled her out of the field, more so because of the subject matter. No one likes dentist’s posts. No one even _likes_ dentists, period. Stiles quickly went to the office and sat down at his cubicle and tried to unearth this Derek. The post had just jumped twofold more, and Stiles was beyond amazed. He scrambled all his jets till he found out all the Dereks to have liked the post. He found 50. He went with the foremost one and found an account named just Derek Hale. He followed some thousand obscure and non obscure pages, and had a whole total of, Stiles had to rub his eyes here, 17 people as followers. He had only 4 posts, one of his undeniably beautiful face and three other of some beautiful women.

Yet, somehow, his one like had escalated one post into thousand likes and Stiles had no idea how he did it. He did some more off screen and under the table that his dad would not be proud of, and found out that each like Derek has ever given to any post has exploded after and only after Derek’s like without any rhyme or reason. There was no cause behind it, there was no tangible way that Derek was consciously doing it, but he was somehow doing it. Stiles stumped back into his chair. He has found a unicorn. Someone able to pick and pinpoint and for the rest of the world to follow and with a total follower of less than a score. This was not science, maths or statistics, this was magic. There was no other word to define what Derek had been doing unbeknownst to himself. 

The next day Stiles went to the same coffee shop and waited for Derek. He did not come. He kept his vigil for three more days to be gifted with the beyond beautiful looks of one Derek hale and his magic fingers and promptly went ahead and introduced himself. It went a little something like this.

“Hi. I am Stiles.”

“Um. Derek?”

“Are you asking me your name?”

“No?”

Within minutes Stiles was in total love with the shy librarian, imagining his magic fingers working a different way and was sure that Derek was made to be his. Stiles forgot about marketing, his job, his break and started talking with Derek and managed to eke out a few glorious smiles from the man and he couldn’t have been happier. Derek left first pointing out that he was on a break and Stiles had to sit still for a mnyte all smitten to heck and above. He was really in love with this total munchkin of a human being and Lydia will kill him when he tells her of him, he just knows it. Now, it was back to his cubicle, make more posts for Derek to possibly like and maybe, just maybe, have a nice little date with in sometime future soon. Stiles gave a big smile and then went to work but kept remembering Derek. He was totally a unicorn.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by part by this french movie called the common man. kudos and comments are much appreciated. thank you for reading.


End file.
